Saranghae Oppa
by park song aii
Summary: Kim Jaejoong harus menjalani kehidpuan seorang diri yang ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya , bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ? ikuti terus fic nya :)
1. Chapter 1

**Saranghae Oppa**

**Tittle:: Saranghae Oppa**

**Pairing :: YunJae**

**Other Cast :: ikuti ceritanya saja ne hehehe**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Drama.**

**Warning :: GS (Gender-Switch).**

**Disclaimer :: Semua karakter disini murni milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Kami hanya memiliki cerita, naskah dan alur dari fiction ini.**

**Author : Park Song Aii**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

**Prolog**

Annyeong

Kim Jaejoong imnida

18 tahun

Aku seorang mahasiswi kedokteran di salah satu universitas ternama di kota Seoul, aku di Seoul hanya tinggal seorang diri Eomma dan Appaku sudah lama meninggal sejak aku berumur 12 tahun.

Aku bekerja disalah satu kafe milik hoobaeku untuk menunjang kehidupanku, pasti kalian berpikir aku seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang biaya kuliahnya amat mahal kenapa harus bekerja? Sebenarnya aku bukanlah orang kaya bisa dibilang aku orang miskin karena hidupku selalu saja pas-pasan, ani bahkan hidup serba kekurangan, beruntungnya aku mempunyai otak yang cerdas sehigga aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di universitas ini.

Ahh ...

Walaupun aku hanya orang miskin yang menimba ilmu dengan dikelilingi orang-orang yang kaya tapi aku cukup senang karena aku memiliki sahabat yang menerima aku apa adanya, dia tidak peduli dengan omongan teman-teman yang lain kenapa dia mau bersahabat denganku, katanya aku tidak munafik seperti mereka yang hanya mau berteman hanya karena harta dan kepopulernnya. Dan perkenalkan nama teman ku ini Kim Junsu ^^.

Tin .. Tin .. Tin ..

" Ayo Joongie kita berangkat."

Ah dia -Junsu- sudah menjemputku, segera aku mengunci pintu rumahku dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil audi a4 miliknya.

Setiap hari Junsu selalu menjemput dan mengantar ku pulang, sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak padanya tapi Junsu selalu memaksa dan akan menangis jika aku menolaknya, seperti saat ini.

" Su-ie mian sepertinya hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama."

" Wae? Apa kau tidak suka pulang denganku? " ujar Junsu lirih.

Ohh lihatlah matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis yang siap tumpah dari mata beningnya.

" Hiks .. hiks .. hiks "

Omo Junsu menangis, issh aku tidak tega jika sudah seperti ini.

" Ne.. ne kita pulang bersama ne? Uljima Su-ie, jangan menangis lagi."

Ku elus punggungnya agar dia tidak menangis lagi. Sebenarnya aku juga heran kenapa Junsu selalu menangis jika aku tidak mau mengikuti keinginnanya.

" Ne kita pulang bersama." Ucapnya girang.

Ehh ...

Baru tadi dia menangis dan sekarang sudah girang seperti ini, aku hanya bisa bersweet drop ria karena tingkah Junsu.

**Author Pov**

4 orang namja tampan sedang asik tengah menikmati kopi yang mereka pesan disebuah kafe sederhana namun sangat nyaman bagi para pengunjungnya, saat sedang asik-asiknya tertawa salah satu dari namja tampan itu tersenyum anitepatnya menyeringai ke salah satu pellayan kafe yang sedang mengantar pesanan salah satu pengunjung di sudut kafe.

" Sedang memperhatikannya eoh?" tanya namja tampan dengan senyum yang menimbulkan efek lesung di kedua pipinya.

" Ani, aku hanya melihat sekeliling kafe saja." Jawab sang namja dengan menatap datar kearah pelayan kafe tersebut.

" Ck, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Yunho-ah."

Namja yang dipanggil Yunho itu pun segera menoleh kepada namja dengan lesung pipi yang masih bertengger di wajah nya -siwon-, Yunho menatap tajam Siwon yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar.

" Apa kau masih dendam padanya Yun?"

" Ne, tentu saja Yoochun-ah. Apa kau tidak ingat kesalahan fatal apa yang telah ia perbuat padaku eoh?"

" Ne tentu saja aku ingat, tapi itu sudah berlalu yun."

" Walaupun sudah berlalu,tapi aku akan tetap membalas semua perbuatannya."

" Terserah kau sajalah." Yoochun hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi sahabat kecilnya -yunho- itu.

**~Other side~**

" Mwo? Harus ku katakan berapa kali apa aku tidak mau menikah dengan yeoja laknat itu."

Suara teriakan akan penuh emosi menggema di salah satu rumah mewah di kota Seoul, para maid hanya bisa bergidik ngeri akan teriakan dari anak sang majikan. Para maid hanya bisa saling berbisik-bisik ria apa gerangan yang telah membuat tuan mudanya marah seperti setan yang dirasuki setan *plak* #abaikan.

Seorang paruh baya terlihat sedang memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, dan sesekali menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia berdiri dari sofa ruang tamu dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri sang putra tercinta.

" Ini sudah keputusan Appa," menarik nafas perlahan " Dan harus kau ketahui Yun ini permintaan Eomma mu." Menepuk pundak sang anak dan berjalan tertunduk menuju kamarnya, sebelum membuka kamar utama sang Appa menoleh kebelakang melihat sang putra tercinta dengan senyuman sedih.

" Permintaan Eomma?" ujar Yunho lirih.

Perlahan tapi pasti Yunho menaiki anak tangga satu persatu menuju kamar tidurnya yang terletak di sudut lantai 2, membuka knop pintu.

Cklek~

Berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah bingkai yang didalamnya terlihat seorang yeoja cantik tengah tersenyum bahagia sambil mencium dan memeluk anak kecil yang ikut tersenyum bahagia bersama yeoja itu.

Tes ..Tes ..

Air mata pun keluar dari sepasang mata musang milik Jung Yunho, ia hanya tersenyum lirih dan meremas dadanya kuat.

" Apa benar ini permintaan mu Eomma? Tapi kenapa harus yeoja itu? Yeoja yang telah membuat mu pergi untuk selama-lamanya?" Ucap Yunho dengan suara terisak lirih.

Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya sehingga buku-buku tangannya memutih menahan amarah, menatap foto dirinya dengan sang Eomma tercinta dan berucap dengan penuh emosi.

" Baik Eomma aku akan menikah dengannya dan akan membalas semuanya."

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, meletakkan bingkai foto ketempat semula, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke king bed nya dengan kasar, memejamkan mata lalu tertidur.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan kondisi sang anak, sang Appa hanya bisa menatap sedih ke sebuah foto yang digenggamnya yang menampilkan sepasang suami istri dengan senyum bahagia di sebuah pantai.

" Aku merindukanmu yeobo." Setetes cairan bening jatuh ke pipinya, jari-jarinya yang besar dan tampak berkeriput mengusap pipinya untuk menghapus cairan bening tersebut. " Cepatlah sadar yeobo aku merasa sangat kesepian."

**Jaejoong Pov**

Aku berlari tergesa-gesa menuju rumah kecil warisan kedua orang tuaku, hanya inilah yang bisa mereka wariskan.

Langit tampak begitu gelap tanpa ditemani bintang kecil yang selalu berkelap kelip dengan indahnya, setetes air jatuh dari langit bertanda hujan akan segera turun.

Hosh .. Hosh .. Hosh ..

" Akhirnya." Nafasku tersengal-sengal karena aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah.

Kurogoh tas selempang berwarna pink ku mencari benda berlogam yang biasa disebut kunci, memasukkan kunci kelubang dan memutar knop pintu rumah.

Cklek~

" Aku pulllaaannggg.." teriakku nyaring.

Selalu selalu seperti ini saat kejadian itu, tidak ada lagi yang menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat dan senyuman menawan. Walaupun aku tinggal seorang diri tapi saat aku pulang aku selalu saja mengucapkan 'aku pulang' berharap kedua orang tuaku muncul, tapi aku tau itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Ku lempar tas milikku ke sofa dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, iiuuhh badanku lengket sekali gara-gara berlari tadi.

15 menit kemudian.

" Selesai." Berjalan menuju kamar. " Saatnya tidur."

Tapi sebelum tidur aku selalu memanjatkan doa kepada tuhan semoga kedua orang tuaku selalu bahagia disana, dan semoga tuhan selalu melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi " Amin.."

Ku hempaskan tubuhku kekasur mungilku nan empuk untuk melepas lelah hari ini,menutup mata dan tertidur menuju alam mimpi.

Membuka mata ku dengan perlahan untuk membiasakan dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melewati celah-celah kamar, mengerjap perlahan mengumpulkan nyawa sepenuhnya dan memulai pagi ini dengan senyuman.

Sreng Srang Sreng

Pagi ini aku membuat nasi goreng Kimchi, makanan kesukaanku ditemani dengan segelas susu sapi segar.

Setelah selesai sarapan aku menuju kamar mandi, sudah selesai dan aku siap menunggu Junsu dengan mobil mewahnya di depan pintu rumah, setelah menunggu 5 menit lamanya tampaklah mobil junsu.

" Pagi Joongie ^^." Sapa Junsu dengan senyum manisnya kepadaku.

Kubalas senyum manis junsu tak kalah manisnya hehehe:D " Pagi Su-ie. Sepertinya kau terlihat senang sekali pagi ini? Ada apa hayooo?" menggoda Su-ie sedikit tidak apa-apa kan ? kkk~

" Kau tau Joongie tadi malam Yoouchun Sunbae menelfonku."

" Jeongmal?"

" Ne." Ujar Junsu sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat, dan dia memelukku membuatku kaget. Kubalas pula pelukannya dengan hangat dan senyuman terkembang di bibir cherry ku ini .

" Akhirnya, kau berhutang cerita padaku pokoknya eheheh." Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah ku, dan melepaskan perlahan pelukannya lalu menatapnya. " Kajja kita berangkat."

" Pasti, euuhm ayoo."

Junsu mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju kampus dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, bagaimana tidak Junsu melaju dengan kecepata euuhm mungkin 180 Km/Jam gila bukan (?). Tapi untungnya kami sampai di kampus dengan selamat sentausa.

Kim Junsu sebenarnya sudah sejak lama menyukai Park yoochun, namja dengan jidat lebar dan licin dan sifatnya yang bisa dibilang playboy karena suka sekali gonta-ganti pacar. Junsu menyukai Yoochun sejak kami duduk di bangku SMA, tapi aku kasihan juga sih bisa-bisanya sahabatku menyukai namja seperti Park Yoochun itu sang namja Playboy kelas ikan Mokpo, bagaimana kalau Junsu hanya dipermainkan olehnya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, tapi semoga saja itu semua salah, semoga Yoochun benar-benar insyaf dan mencintai Junsu. Kalo Yoochun sampai menyakiti bahkan membuat Junsu menangis aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhnya.

Semoga kau bahagia Su-ie ^.^

_**TBC**_

Bagaimana pemirsah dengan ff saya ?

Perkenalkan saya adalah author baru di fandom ini, semoga kalian menyukai dengan ff abal-abal saya ini. Hehehehe :D semoga juga para reader dapat menyempatkan memberi review kepada saya saya sangat menghargai para reader baik yang membaca maupun yang sempat memberi review.

Sekian cuap marcuap dari saya, annyeong

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Saranghae Oppa**

**Tittle:: Saranghae Oppa**

**Pairing :: YunJae**

**Other Cast :: ikuti ceritanya saja ne hehehe**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Drama.**

**Warning :: GS (Gender-Switch).**

**Disclaimer :: Semua karakter disini murni milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Kami hanya memiliki cerita, naskah dan alur dari fiction ini.**

**Author : Park Song Aii**

Happy Reading~

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Author Pov

Suara kicauan burung-burung yang tampak saling bersahut-sahutan, berloncat loncat girang di dahan-dahan pohon menyambut sang mentari pagi yang tampak bersinar cerah. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan bibir cherri yang menghiasi wajahnya, tampak mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar yang menusuk kedua retina matanya.

Kim Jaejoong itulah nama yeoja cantik dan manis itu, berjalan perlahan membuka gorden jendela, tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan kata " Hello^^, morning world." Sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara untuk sedikit meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sehabis bangun tidur.

Dinyalakannya shower untuk membasahi tubuhnya yang ramping bak model profesional, menyabuni tubuhnya yang putih mulus seperti bayi, menyikat gigi yang tampak rapi dan putih berkilau *wow*. Setelah 15 menit berada di kamar mandi berjalan keluar menuju lemari coklat, memilih milih baju mana yang akan ia gunakan untuk hari ini.

Dress pink selutut berbahan chiffon dengan dihiasi pita di sekitar pinggangnya lah yang dia pilih untuk dikenakannya pagi ini, " Sempurna ^^." Ujar Jaejoong bangga di depan cermin besar yang berada disudut kamarnya.

Jaejoong Pov

Aku tersenyum senang pagi ini melihat penampilanku yang cukup eerrr manis :p hehehe, tapi memang begitulah kenyataanya, banyak orang bahkan teman kerjaku di kafe yang mengatakan bahwa aku cantik dan manis bak seorang putri dari negeri dongeng . Ku patut diriku di depan cermin sambil membetulkan penampilanku sehingga aku terlihat lebih sempurna.

Tin .. tin .. tin ..

Ahh , itu pasti Junsu. Aku berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar dan tersenyum manis saat dia membuka kaca mobilnya,

" Kajja Joongie, kita berangkat." Ucap Junsu dengan suara khas lumba-lumbanya.

" Ne."

Setelah aku menutup pintu mobil mewah milik Junsu, ia menjalankan mobilnya membelah kota Seoul yang ramai akan kendaraan-kendaraan beroda 2 maupun roda 4. Sampai di kampus kami berjalan bersama menuju kelas kami yang berada di bangunan sebelah selatan universitas ini.

Jika kalian ingin datang kebangunan fakultas kedokteran yang berada di sebelah selatan, kalian akan melewati taman yang luas dengan dihiasi berbagai macam bunga dan pohon-pohon maple dan ditengah-tengah taman itu terdapat sebuah air mancur yang cukup besar di kelilingi denga bangku-bangku taman.

" Su-ie, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari Park songsaenim ?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan tas dibangku kelas.

" Belum Jongiie, hehehe... Aku lihat punyamu ne?" balasnya dengan cengiran lebar :D.

" Baiklah." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah note besar dan memberikannya pada Junsu.

Junsu jika ada tugas yang diberikan oleh songsaenim dia selalu tidak pernah mengerjakannya, katanya sih 'malas' dan dia selalu melihat punyaku. Sebenarnya Junsu tidak terlalu pintar di bandingkan denganku, eits kalian jangan salah sangka padaku bukannya aku mengatai nya bodoh atau menjelek-jelekannya, tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Junsu masuk fakultas kedokteran juga karena uang yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya yang kaya raya.

15 menit setelah Junsu menyalin pekerjaanku, tampak lelaki paruh baya dengan wajah tegas masuk kedalam kelas, ne dia adalah Park songsaenim. Sang dosen killer yang paling ditakuti seantero kampus karena kegalakan dan mulut pedasnya saat mengomentari seseorang yang tidak disukainya.

" Kumpulkan tugas kalian dalam 2 menit." Ucapnya Park songsaenim dengan wajah datar dan penuh dengan ketegasan dalam suaranya.

Sang ketua kelas berjalan menyusuri bangku demi bangku untuk mengambil tugas yang akan dikumpulkan, fiuh~ untung tugasnya hanya 3 soal sehingga Junsu menyalin dengan sangat tepat waktu.

Tampak Junsu yang melap keringat dingin yang keluar dari jidatnya, dan tersenyum bangga menatapku (?) .

" Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Menyeramkan -_-"

" Akhirnya aku selesai tepat waktu Joongie, Gomawo." Bisiknya, takut-taku suara lumba-lumbanya terdengar oleh Park songsaenim.

" Ne." Balasku ikut berbisik juga.

_skip time_

Saat ini aku dan Junsu menuju kantin kampus yang tampak begitu ramai dan padat, mataku melihat keadaan sekitar kantin untuk mencari bangku kosong yang dapat aku duduki berdua bersama Junsu.

" Itu ada bangku kosong." Teriakku girang, menyenggol lengan Junsu dan menarik tangannya menuju bangku tadi.

" Kau ingin pesan apa Joongie?"

" Seperti biasa Su-ie."

" Ok." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya seperti tante-tante girang yang telah bertemu dengan berondong manis :p #abaikan.

Junsu berjalan dengan membawa sebuah nampan, dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sehinga,

Bruk~

" Ya apa kau tidak punya mata eoh?" geram namja berjidat lebar nan licin -Park yoochun-

" Mianhe." Junsu tampak menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kau." Tunjuk Yoochun kearah Junsu. " Kau mengotori bajuku pabbo." Ucap Yoochun berapi-api.

Ku hampiri Junsu yang masih terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoochun sebentar, membungkukkan badanku meminta maaf.

" Mianhe atas kesalahan temanku, dia tidak sengaja."

Yoochun tampak membuang wajahnya ke segala arah " Lupakan saja." Melangkah pergi bersama ketiga teman namja nya.

Ku tuntun Junsu untuk duduk di bangku, dan mengelus punggungnya. Menenangkan Junsu yang mulai terisak lirih.

" Ssst..ulljima kau kan tidak sengaja. Lagi pula Yoochun sudah memaaf kan mu kan?"

Junsu mendongak tersenyum tipis, menganggukan kepalanya mengahapus jejak-jejak cairan bening yang membasahi kedua pipinya bulatnya.

Tampak kantin yang agak ricuh dan teman-teman kampus yang mulai berbisik-bisik menatap kami (aku dan Junsu) karena insiden kecil tadi.

Yoochun Pov

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi kantin kampus, dibelakang tampak 3 makhluk yang tidak berani menggangguku. Mereka sudah cukup tau bahkan sangat tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka kalo mereka menggangguku yang sedang emosi.

Aku akan memukul mereka siapa saja yang menggangku saat aku sedang emosi walaupun itu sahabat ku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku dan menghela nafas kala mengingat yeoja yang membuatku malu tadi saat di kantin.

' Awas kau yeoja sialan, akan ku buat kau lebih malu di depan umum nanti. Tunggu saja saatnya kkk~.' Ucapku dalam hati sambil menyeringai evil, seperti yang di ajarkan Shim Changmin.

Brak~

Ku banting pintu toilet, menarik tissue kasar, menyalakan keran dan mengelap bajuku kasar.

" aaaiish, bagaimana ini tidak hilang-hilang." Ujarku geram.

" Ya bagaimana mau hilang, jiga caramu seperti itu pabbo." Ucap si tiang listrik sambil -Shim changmin- sambil menoyor kepalaku seenak otaknya saja.

" Ck, ya sopan sedikit kau tiang listrik. Aku ini hyung mu." Menoyor kepala Changmin tak mau kalah.

Oh iya, sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku.

Annyeong ^^

Aku Park Yoochun, namja yang paling tampan sejagat raya #plak#

Berumur 20 tahun, mengambil jurusan bisnis agar kelak aku bisa meneruskan perusahaan Appaku yang bergerak di bidang property.

Banyak yang bilang aku tampan, melebihi ketampanan seorang aktor terkenal Robert Pattinson. Apa kalian mengenalnya? Pasti kalian mengenalnya, ituloh namja yang berperan sebagai vampire difilm twilight vampire yang bernama 'Edward Cullen'.

Lupakan masalah vampire dan kita lanjut.

Banyak yang mengatakan aku ini playboy, Hey aku tidak playboy hanya saja aku cepat bosan dengan para yeoja yang aku ajak kencan, makanya aku selalu mencari yeoja-yeoja baru yang akan aku aja kencan nantinya *itu sama aja playboy oppa* -_- #abaikan, ingat aku bukan namja 'PLAYBOY'.

Sebenarnya aku menyukai tepatnya mencintai seorang yeoja yang aku temui saat aku pergi ketempat halmonie ku. Seorang yeoja dengun senyuman manis yang mampu membuatku terbang ke langit ketujuh, suaranya yang mirip ikan badut ehh maksudku ikan lumba-lumba mampu membuatku merasakan hangatnya mentari pagi.

Saat itu aku berumur 7 tahun dan yeoja itu 5 tahun, kami sering bermain bersama ketika kami sedang mengunjungi halmonie kami yang tinggal di Mokpo saat liburan. Kami sering bermain di sebuah taman yang tak begitu jauh dari rumah halmonie ku.

Aku memanggil yeoja itu dengan sebutan 'Dolphin' dan dia memanggilku dengan 'Oppa si jidat lebar' aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat mengingat panggilannya itu untukku.

Tapi saat halmonieku meninggal aku tidak pernah pergi lagi ke Mokpo dan tidak pernah juga bertemu dengan si 'Dolphin'. Ahh aku sangat merindukannya 'bogopshipo' batinku lirih.

Author Pov

Jaejoong berlari kecil mengampiri Junsu yang sudah menunggunya di parkiran kampus sedari tadi.

" Mianhe Su-ie, tadi Park songsaenim sangat banyak memberiku tugas."

" gwaenchana, kajja aku antarkan kau ke kafe."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis mebuatnya tampak lebih manis, membuka pintu mobil, duduk disamping Junsu, memasang sabuk pengaman, dan setelahnya mobil Junsu mulai berjalan menuju kafe Ballons, kafe dimana Jaejoong bekerja.

" Gomawo su-ie, hati-hati ne." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe.

Jaejoong Pov

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam kafe tempatku bekerja, berganti baju diruang ganti yang letaknya di ujung lorong. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian dengan baju kerja kafe aku masuk ke dalam dapur sembari bersapa ria kepada teman" sekerjaku.

Aku di kafe ini bekerja sebagai pelayan, kalian tau kan apa saka tugas sebagai pelayan? Yup betul sekali, menyambut tamu dengan ramah, menacatat pesanan tamu dan mengantarkan menu yang dipesan oleh tamu.

Sangat senang rasanya bekerja disini, walaupun hanya sebagai pelayan. Para pekerja disini sangat baik dan bersahabat, dan harus kalian ketahu pemilik kafe ini juga Tampan bahkan sangat TAMPAN! Namanya KIM HYUNJOONG, seorang sosok laki-laki dengan tubuh yang proposional, tubuh yang dikeliling otot-otot yang terbentuk, senyum yang dapat meluluhkan semua kaum hawa, dan jangan lupakan sifatnya yang baik hati dan hangat, pokoknya ia adalah lelaki idaman semua wanita.

" Jaejoong-sshi." Aku menoleh saat suara berat memanggil namaku, ku balikan badanku dan melihat Kim Hyunjoong sedang berdiri dibalik meja bar.

" Ne sajangnim, wae?" tanyaku sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan big doe eyes milikku.

" Saat pulang temui aku diruanganku."

" Baik sajangnim."

Ada apa dia menyuruhku ke ruangannya? Apa jangan-jangan aku akan dipecat? Omooo o.O jika benar bagaimana ini.

Aaaarrgghh ..

Ya tuhan semoga saja semua yang aku pikirkan tidak benar

.

.

.

TBC

Ayo ayo tebak apa yang akan kim hyunjoong lakukan sama uri Jaemma ?

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada reader dan reviewers buat review..

Terima kasih karena ff saya yang abal ini diterima dengan baik, saya kira tidak ada yang membaca ff saya ini hohoho.

Saya minta maaf apabila banyak typo(s) yang berserakan disana-sini, dan maafkan jika di chap ini ff saya agak membosankan atau bahkan sangat membosankan.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan JEONGMAL GOMAWO dan PLEASE TO REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Saranghae Oppa**

**Tittle:: Saranghae Oppa**

**Pairing :: YunJae**

**Other Cast :: ikuti ceritanya saja ne hehehe**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Drama.**

**Warning :: GS (Gender-Switch).**

**Disclaimer :: Semua karakter disini murni milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Kami hanya memiliki cerita, naskah dan alur dari fiction ini.**

**Author : Park Song Aii**

Happy Reading~

**Chapter 2**

.

.

**.**

22.00 pm

Jaejoong melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak dilantai 2, mengetok pintu perlahan, dan terdengar suara khas milik hoobaenya -Kim Hyunjoog-pemilik kafe- memerintahnya untuk masuk.

Cklek~

" Ada apa sajangnim memanggil saya?" tanya Jaejoong sopan.

Hyunjoong terlihat membuang nafas berat, sembari menatap yeoja manis yang amat dicintainya.

Fiiuuhh ..

" Sudah berapa kali harus ku katakan padamu eonni, jangan memanggilku seperti itu kalo kita hanya berdua saja eoh?"

" hehehe, mian Hyunjoong-ah. Ehhm ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Kedua pipi Jaejoong terasa panas, rona merah tampak dikedua pipinya yang bulat dan menggemaskan. Jika Jaejoong hanya berduaan dengan Hyunjoong detak jantungnya akan bekerja sangat cepat, dan deru nafasnya memburu.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong menyukai Hyunjoong, tapi Jaejoong merasa dirinya tidak pantas bila bersama Hyunjoong.

" Lusa apa kau bisa menemaniku?" Hyunjoong tampak ragu-ragu bertanya.

" Lusa yah? Ehhm sepertinya tidak, waeyo?" Jaejoong tampak berpikir, membuatnya tambah semakin imut.

Hyunjoong yang melihat kelakuan Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

" Ya ya, kenapa kau malah tertawa? Menyebalkan." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

' Ya tuhan kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk seperti Jaejoong noona ' ucap Hyunjoong dalam hati.

" Ani eon, kau tampak manis jika tingkah mu seperti itu." Terdiam sejenak " Lusa maukah kau menemaniku datang ke acara pernikahan temanku?" lanjut Hyunjoong.

" Eh? Aku bisa saja, ehhm tapi bagaimana pekerjaanku yah?"

" Tenang saja, kan aku pemilik kafe ini eonni." Hyunjoong mengampiri Jaejoong dan langsung mencubit pipinya gemas.

" Appo..lepaskan." rengek Jaejoong.

" Ne . Jadi bagaimana mau tidak?" Tawar Hyunjoong, mengedipkan sebalah matanya. Bermaksud menggoda Jaejoong.

" Ok, baiklah. Kita bertemu dimana Hyunjoong-ah?"

" Aku akan menjemputmu dirumah."

" Ok, sipp." Jaejoong mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya, menandakan iya setuju.

**Hyunjoong Pov**

Aku sangat sangat senang, karena Jae Noona menerima tawaranku untuk menemani ke pernikahan temanku.

Rasanya aku ingin berlompat-lompat kegirangan, tapi aku harus menjaga sikap stay cool dihadapan Jae noona.

Kkkk~

" Aku pulang dulu yah Hyun-ah. Bye~." Kata Jae noona, lalu membuka pintu ruang kerjaku.

" Kau pulang bersamaku." Teriakku.

Sebelum mengantarkannya pulang, aku mengajaknya makan terlebih dahulu disebuah kedai kecil yang tak terlalu jauh dari kafe. Tak ada percakapan diantara kami, terdiam dengan pikiran kami mising-masing.

Deg .. Deg .. Deg ..

Aish mengapa jantungku tak bisa diajak kompromi sih? Saat sedang bersama Jae noona.

Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi aku takut jika Jae noona tidak menyukaiku. Tapi sampai kapan aku akan memendam perasaanku padanya?

" Pesanan datang tuan." Sapa seorang yeoja paruh baya, mengantarkan pesanan aku dan Jae noona.

" Terima kasih." Ucapku berterima kasih pada sang pemilik kedai.

Aku sangat tidak suka dengan keterdiaman ini. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

" Noona." Panggilku dengan suara beratku.

" Ne Hyun-ah?"

Doe eyes itu menatapku lekat, membuat diriku terhipnotis oleh keindahannya. Menundukkan wajahku sejenak, lalu menatap wajahnya.

Mungkinkah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya? Mengatakan perasaanku selama ini.

Kupegang tangannya, kutatap dengan lekat dirinya.

" Jae ... Sa .. Sa .. Saranghae." Ucapku terbata.

Tak berani melihat wajahnya saat ini, aku yakin pasti dia akan kaget saat mendengar pernyataan ku tadi.

Tampak kedua matanya yang besar terbelalak tak percaya, benarkan kataku? Bagaimana ini ? apa Jae noona akan marah padaku yah? Semoga saja tidak tuhan.

" Hyun-ah, apa yang kau katakan?" Jae noona tampak gugup saat melayangkan pertanyaan itu.

" Aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Kuelus kedua tangannya lembut, dan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Dia hanya tertunduk menatap lantai kayu. Saat beberapa menit akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya juga, dan mulutnya terbuka mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tak kusangka-sangka selama ini.

" Nado, nado saranghae Hyun-ah." Cairan bening keluar dari mata bulat besarnya.

Ku hampiri dirinya, dan langsung memeluknya erat.

Ya tuhan apa ini mimpi?

Aku sangat senang, akhirnya aku bisa menjadikan Jae noona yeoja-chinguku.

**Jaejoong Pov **

Ku hempaskan tubuhku diranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar dan tersenyum senang gembira. Aku seorang Kim Jaejoong telah resmi menjadi yeoja-chingu seorang Kim Hyunjoong.

Mimpi apa diriku?

Hanya bisa melompat-lompat kegirangan, dan tertawa-tawa sendiri seperti orang gila. Masa bodolah yang penting aku sangat senang.

Pagi telah tiba seperti biasa Su-ie menjemputku.

" Su-ie." Teriakku sambil memeluknya erat.

" Uhuk .. uhuk .. ya lepaskan, mau membuatku mati hah?" ucap Junsu sambil melepaskan pelukan eratku.

" Mianhe.." meminta maaf pada Junsu dan memasang sabuk pengaman. " Su-ie, aku .. aku sudah pacaran dengan Hyunjoong." Ujarku malu-malu.

" Benarkah? Kau harus mentraktirku .. kkk~ dan segera ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian akhirnya bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih?"

Selama perjalan menuju kampus, aku menceritakan bagaimana akhirnya aku dan Hyunjoong bisa berpacaran.

Bla .. bla .. bla .. bla ..

Jelasku panjang lebar.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hyunjoong aku akan perkenalkan dirinya pada kalian semua.

**Kim Hyunjoong**

Namja tampan yang di idolakan oleh banyak wanita, seorang anak pengusaha ternama di Seoul. Menimba ilmu di kampus yang sama denganku. Walaupun kami sekampus tapi kami berbeda jurusan dan tingkat.

Aku yang mengambil fakultas kedokteran sedangkan dia mengambil bisnis, dan dia berbeda 1 tingkat dibawahku.

**_skip time_**

Aku berlari di sepanjang koridor kampus, saat ingin berbelok tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang yang membuatku akhirnya terjatuh.

" Uuukkh." Ringisku, berdiri dan melihat siapa yang kutabrak tadi.

Deg ..

Perasaan apa ini?

Saat menatap sepasang mata tajam bak musang, tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak tidak karuan.

" Mian, aku tidak sengaja." Membungkukkan badan meminta maaf.

Orang itu hanya menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya, dan kedua mata nya menatapku tajam. Tidak ada balasan dari orang itu.

Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..

Ehh, kenapa dia malah pergi? Yasudahlah bukan urusanku.

Ku lanjutkan lari-larian ku tadi yang sempat tertunda, menuju kantin kampus tempat Junsu menunggu.

Ku edarkan mataku mencari sesosok makhluk lumba-lumba (Junsu), saat sudah menemukan sosoknya, ku hampiri dirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

Pluk .

" Mian, menunggu lama."

" Gwaenchana.. cepat pesankan makanan Joongie-ah, aku sudah lapar." Suruh Junsu dengan puppy eyesnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, dan segera memesan makanan dan minuman.

**Author Pov**

Bruk .

Yunho merasakan ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang, menoleh melihat siapa yang menabraknya tadi.

' Wanita sialan itu rupanya ' batinnya.

" Mian, aku tidak sengaja." Ujar Jaejoong meminta maaf.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan dingin, dan melangkah menjauhi Jaejoong dengan seringaian tipis dibibir tipis miliknya.

Jaejoong yang tampak tidak peduli dengan sikap Yunho yang seenak jidat lebar milik Yoochun pun akhirnya lebih memilih melanjutkan larinya meninggalkan TKP.

**Yunho Pov**

' wanita sialan tunggu saja pembalasanku, tidak akan ku biarkan kau hidup bahagia. '

Hari ini aku sangat tidak bersemangat ditambah tadi lagi aku melihat wajah Kim Jaejoong.

Perjodohan yang appa katakan membuatku sangat tidak bersemangat, tapi yasudahlah itupun juga keinginan eomma.

Eommaku -Jung Jessica-

Yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, karena menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang hampir tertabrak kalo saja eommaku yang tidak mendorong pada saai itu.

Gadis yang telah dijodohkan saat aku masih kecil, gadis yang sangat aku benci saat ini. Pasti kalian sudah tau siapa kan?

Kim Jaejoong gadis yang telah menyebabkan eommaku meninggal, sekaligus calon istriku !

Tapi kata appa, Jaejoong belum tau soal perjodohan ini. Appa akan memberitahukan kepadanya saat ulang tahunnya.

Aku berjalan menghampiri teman-temanku, siapa tau saja mereka bisa sedikit mood ku lebih baik. Kulihat 3 namja berbeda kelakuan tengah sibuk dengan kerjaannya masing-masing.

Si jidat lebar -Park Yoochun-

Tengah asik berkutat dengan majalah-majalah porno miliknya, sambil meneguk minuman soda.

Tiang listrik -Shim Changmin-

Sedang bermain Psp kesayangan miliknya sambil memakan keripik.

Sang Pastur -Choi Siwon-

Membaca kitab miliknya, terobsesi sekali sepertinya untuk menjadi pastur.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat sifat teman-temanku yang berbeda-beda tapi unik ini.

Tak sadar seulas senyuman terpampang diwajah tampanku.

Berjalan perlahan menghampiri mereka, dan aku memilih duduk di samping Siwon. Saat ini kami sedang berada di atap gedung, tempat kesukaan kami menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

" Yoy Yun, dari mana kau?" tanya Yoochun sembari menutup majalah palyboynya.

" Tadi aku dari toilet."

Yoochun hanya ber Oh ria 'oh.'

Ku sibukkan diriku dengan handphone milikku, membuka jejaring sosial yang bernama twitter.

**Yunho Pov End**

Jaejoong tengah asik bercanda bersama Junsu, tapi Hyunjoong tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk disebelah sang kekasih.

" Cie .. cie yang baru jadian." Goda Junsu.

Jaejoong merona hebat, sedangkan Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum kikuk menghadapi godaan Junsu.

" Traktiran, traktiran." Tambah Junsu dengan senyuman ala lima jari miliknya.

Jaejoong mendelik kearah Junsu seakan akan berkata ' jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dihadapan Hyunjoong.' Junsu yang mengerti arti tatapan Jaejoong hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya.

" Baiklah, kau ingin ku traktir apa sunbae?" akhirnya Hyunjoong angkat bicara, menanggapi Junsu.

Mata Junsu tampak berbinar-binar mendengar kata traktir, dan tersenyum sumringah.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya makan bersama, diselingi dengan canda tawa dan sedikit godaan dari seorang Kim Junsu.

**-Other Side-**

Jung Jungmo seorang pria paruh baya yang ternyata Appa dari Jung Yunho tengah menatap kota pemandangan kota Seoul melalui jendela besar di ruangan kerja miliknya. Pemilik Jung corp ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu, yang terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang tampak serius.

Tok .. Tok .. Tok ..

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan milik Jungmo, meyuruh orang tersebut masuk. Seorang wanita muda cantik dengan rambut panjang yang dibiarkan terurai masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Terdengar percakapan di antara Jungmo-dan wanita itu.

" Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Jungmo memulai percakapan.

" Keadaannya baik-baik saja, tapi belum ada kemajuan samapi saat ini."

Jungmo membuang nafas. Huufft ..

Setelah cukup lama bercakap-cakap, akhirnya sang wanita memutuskan untuk pulang dan langsung pergi dari ruangan Jungmo.

Jungmo menatap foto yang menampakkan sang istr, dan tersenyum sedih.

" Aku akan membuatmu segera sadar, dan kita akan berkumpul bersama lagi." Ujarnya lirih

**Flashback On**

Jung Jessica yang kini telah resmi menjadi seorang Jung Jungmo, lelaki yang teramat sangat dicintainya, tengah tersenyum bahagia. Kini mereka berdua, Jungmo dan Jessica tengah berbulan madu di sebuah pulau ternama di Korea Selatan -Pulau Jeju-.

Bulan yang bersinar terang dikelilingi dengan bintang indah yang berkelap-kelip, menemani sepasang suami-istri ini melakukan ritual malam pertama yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan-pasangan lainnya.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu Jes. Jadi ku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Kata Jungmo dianatara pergumulan mereka sambil mengecup lembut kening sang istri tercinta.

" Ne, aku juga sangat mencintaimu chagi~ aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Balas Jessica.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan pergumulan yang memanaskan di salah satu kamar hotel mewah yang mereka pesan untuk menghabiskan masa-masa bulan madu mereka.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Mian-mian klo saya buat chap ini pendek hehehe, habisnya kalo panjang takutnya menyimpang dari cerita hohoho :D

Oh ya disini saya mau menjelaskan lagi,

Kim Jaejoong – 18 Tahun.

Duduk di semester 4, seharusnya dia saat ini barulah menjadi mahasiswa baru, salahkan saja otaknya yang pintar sehingga bisa lompat kelas pada SMA.

Kim Hyunjoong – 17 Tahun.

Duduk di semester 2, tak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong yang lompat kelas pada Smp dan Sma sehingga bisa menjadi mahasiswa sebelum waktunya.

Ada review yang menanyakan, kenapa Yunho ga ada partnya di chap kmaren.

Sekali-kali ff Yunjae jarang ada bagian Yunho di chap-chap awal, dan saya ingin membuat ff yang berbeda. Kkk~

Terima kasih buat yang membaca ff saya, walaupun yah tidak memberikan review. Tapi saya akan sangat senang apabila kalian bisa menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan review, baik itu kritikan, saran dan lain-lainnya. Karena menurut saya review adalah suatu penyemangat bagi saya untuk tetap melanjutkan ff ini, dan untuk memperbaiki ff saya yang banyak kesalahannya.

Dan terima kasih banyak kepada para reviewers #big hug#.

Sekali lagi saya mohon untuk review nya


End file.
